User talk:Garybnumb8
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wings of batman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:51, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Garybnumb8, welcome to the team FeralG5 (talk) 02:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok Gary. And make sure to read my profile section Future Batman Project because it got what will happen if you vandalise FeralG5 (talk) 08:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I trust you. I wonder if we can block users if they vandalise the Future Batman pages FeralG5 (talk) 12:00, November 24, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Bat24 informed me that he messed up one of his series FeralG5 (talk) 14:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I think we haven't told him yet FeralG5 (talk) 04:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 TV show work together Want to make a Batman animated TV show together? Coolot1 (talk) 00:53, December 1, 2015 (UTC) What should it be like? Like an Australian Versoin of Batman? Coolot1 (talk) 01:33, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Cool Idea, and Batman is still an Hero but must face the side of the leuge. Coolot1 (talk) 01:40, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Good Idea. Like the first villain can be like Anarky, or Talia who doesn't won't Bruce as Leader. Who should make the show and should it be called Assasin. I will make it. ALSO so far Cast. Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne Nolan North as Anarky Grey Griffin or Tara Strong as Talia Ghul. Animated Coolot1 (talk) 20:14, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Around Season 2, or 3. Also after we finish Season one lets start making scripts fot them, Well around Season 2.Coolot1 (talk) 21:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I finished season 1 should we start making scripts or you start Season 2.Coolot1 (talk) 17:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Did it. I will start just naming the Episodes and making links. or maybe not. Coolot1 (talk) 20:24, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Like Mind Control. Coolot1 (talk) 20:28, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure man. :) Bat24 12/9/15 You can do the Duture Constantine FeralG5 (talk) 23:44, December 9, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 2 things. First I already have an idea for the end of season 1 and some of Season 2. Barry heads back towards Central City, and Damien gets Possessed by a Demon introducing the World of Constantine into Season 4. Number 2 is should we make 2 Spin off Shows/ One called Scientist about Barry Allen back into Central City, but Livewire is the Queen of it. Another called Warlock about John Constatine before Season 4/ I can start Scientist, and you can Start Warlock/ Coolot1 (talk) 20:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey Gary, me and Feral G, on chat. Can you come chat with us? Bat24 I was on chat, since you left, I'll say it here. Hi Bat24 I'm back, if you still want to chat. Bat24 OK. Bat24 Maybe in Episode 3, of Future Constantine, Katherine gets kidnapped by Gabriel. Bat24 Your turn. for Assassin. Coolot1 (talk) 21:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me make an animated Batman series? Bat24 Lets chat about it. :) Bat24 What year does our Rise Of The Knight series, take place in? Bat24 12/12/15 Cool, OK. I would pick 1985. Bat24 12/13/15 Hey dude, can we chat? Bat24 I made the change. Bat24 Yeah, I think so. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 12/14/15 Yeah, I can. Bat24 12/15/15 The both of us Can together. Coolot1 (talk) 20:13, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Help Can I help you and Bats with the Knight Rises TV show? Coolot1 (talk) 17:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Any ideas for Episode 4 of The Knight Rises? Bat24 No, I think it's better how we're doing it now. Is that OK? Bat24 Oh OK, what did you mean to say? Bat24 Sure, that sounds like a good idea. :) Should it be Animated or Live-Action? Bat24 OK. Chat and How many spin offs should we have? Coolot1 (talk) 01:14, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Bat24 I'm not. Bat24 Well The SPin offs will be Hero (About Barry), Warlock (About John Constatine), and Vigilante (About Nightwing and Tim Drake.) Do you know any users who might be worthy to join the team? FeralG5 (talk) 04:07, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I don't know FeralG5 (talk) 12:57, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Future Batman and Future Flash FeralG5 (talk) 13:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure, I have time now. Bat24 12/19/15 I'm on now, if you want. Bat24 You start Warlock, and Vigilante. I will start Hero. Coolot1 (talk) 22:15, December 19, 2015 (UTC) You're turn for Vigilante. Coolot1 (talk) 00:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Join us for chat Coolot1 (talk) 03:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Of Course we aren't. It is just like someone is trying to turn him evil, but he won't. Can you join me and Coolot's Batman: Earth Two? Bat24 12/21/15 OK, do you have time to chat? Bat24 I'm back on chat. Bat24 Maybe later. Though I assure you we'll chat FeralG5 (talk) 02:45, December 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Let's chat now FeralG5 (talk) 02:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I'm on chat FeralG5 (talk) 02:57, December 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Okay? Coolot1 (talk) 21:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Coolot1 (talk) 00:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Gary, can we chat? Bat24 12/24/15 Right back at you FeralG5 (talk) 10:11, December 25, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Merry Christmas Gary. :) Bat24 12/25/15 Robins It is your turn to add a mission.Coolot1 (talk) 23:00, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I am making Riddle Me This side mission series. There will be 4 of them. Coolot1 (talk) 23:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I meant Quinn but I will do it. Coolot1 (talk) 02:09, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 02:49, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes Coolot1 (talk) 16:18, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I think so too. Also chat? Coolot1 (talk) 17:10, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm making a new Batman show, and I need some ideas. Can you help me? Bat24 12/27/15 Hey Gary, I didn't see your reply. Bat24 Yeah, we can chat. Bat24 I am working on Story Mission 2 of Nevermore, and Side Mission, and is That girl KGBeast? Coolot1 (talk) 14:57, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Wanna Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 16:25, December 29, 2015 (UTC) We can work on the Robin comics together, and yes Coolot1 (talk) 16:31, December 31, 2015 (UTC) There will be 6 seasons like Assassin for all Spin Offs. Coolot1 (talk) 17:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Because The order of Conduct. Which is JS first, GA second, B Thrid, and F last Coolot1 (talk) 23:16, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Could you add the next episode? FeralG5 (talk) 02:58, January 4, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 If you want FeralG5 (talk) 03:06, January 4, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 According to Bat24, she's in a coma. Ask him for good measure FeralG5 (talk) 03:16, January 4, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 She's in a coma. Bat24 1/4/16 What should Episode of 7 of The Knight Rises, be about? Bat24 1/6/16 That's a good idea. Maybe Selina can appear again? Bat24 Can we chat? Also, OK. Bat24 Hey, I was eating dinner, I'm back now. Bat24 Chat?Coolot1 (talk) 04:29, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Yep, or Ressurection. Coolot1 (talk) 01:09, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 01:15, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Actully the man was Chronos who would be the main villain for Hero season 6 Coolot1 (talk) 23:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 23:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Whenever you can please do your Batknight Episode. Coolot1 (talk) 22:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) When you start it. Coolot1 (talk) 20:27, January 22, 2016 (UTC) May I help you with The New Batman of Shanghia Series?Coolot1 (talk) 15:36, January 24, 2016 (UTC) It is Okay but Wanna Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 15:54, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Wanna get back on Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 18:31, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Batman going to another planet? Yeah sure I would like to make a series on that. I thought of making Commissioner Gordon hate Batman just like Spiderman's J. Jonah Jameson and James Gordon Jr. be an astronaut who has the John Jameson role. Let me know when you want to start -NightSlayer2 http://batmanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Unlimited_(T.V_Series) Here's the page and could you work on the first half of the season and I can work on the second? Thanks. Want to work together on the Bat-Mite show? Coolot1 (talk) 13:36, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 22:45, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Any ideas for Batman Unlimited? I thought of including something from a videogame where Joker literally stabs Owl Man in the back after Owl Man tries to avenge Talia's murder and I thought of introducing Jesse Quick who is Harrison Well's daughter and a speedster who joins the team. Do you have any ideas? New characters for Batman Unlimited: *Thomas Wayne Sr.-a police commissioner who is Owl Man's father on the Counter Earth. *Lois Lane (who is Super Woman) *Linda Park/Dr. Light *Solomon Grundy (a good guy) *Dr. Harrison Wells-a jerk *Joe West/Zoom Can a friend or ours work on Batman Unlimited with us? -NightSlayer2 Oops, but wasn't They all a part of some torcher thing? Like Firefly in the Liquid, Grundy pulled apart, and Two Face with Rupert Thorn's experiment?Coolot1 (talk) 20:14, March 7, 2016 (UTC) I mean Matthew. Coolot1 (talk) 20:18, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Yep.Coolot1 (talk) 22:25, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Want to work with me on a New Show about Batman as a Spy?Coolot1 (talk) 20:19, March 8, 2016 (UTC) The Joker. Coolot1 (talk) 20:14, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm Thinking Batman: US Agent. Coolot1 (talk) 20:19, March 9, 2016 (UTC) You Could Coolot1 (talk) 20:22, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Chat?Coolot1 (talk) 22:08, March 11, 2016 (UTC) For Batman Unlimited, I made a season 2. We can still add more ideas for season 1. Chat?Coolot1 (talk) 22:34, March 12, 2016 (UTC) This is kinda took out of Gotham, but Strange wants Freeze to reaminate The dead people by freezing them, then unthawing them. Coolot1 (talk) 19:14, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Happy Saint Pattrick's Day! It is your turn for Deathstroke, and Batman:US Agent. Coolot1 (talk) 19:12, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Also, I'll be too busy working on my Thomas Wayne Batman series. You can help if you want. -Dr. Knocker 9 Can you do your Batman US Agent Episode?Coolot1 (talk) 19:15, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Can I help you with Gordon? Coolot1 (talk) 19:22, April 4, 2016 (UTC) I am not sure if I can get on Chat so can you put your ideas when you reply to this.Coolot1 (talk) 19:14, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Is Crane a spin off of Gordon? Coolot1 (talk) 12:40, April 6, 2016 (UTC) OK. Is it fine if I make one simalar to Crane, but different. Coolot1 (talk) 19:13, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Made it. It is called Fries. Just to let you know Fries won't be able to survie without sub Zero Tempatures, and Nora being frozen will be in episode 4. Coolot1 (talk) 19:26, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Can I help you with Gordon? -NightSlayer2 Well I had an idea but the crossover will be a triple Crossover with Fries, and it won't happen until the Gordon Finale, and the half finales of Crane, and Fries. Coolot1 (talk) 19:19, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Want to make a new show?, or Join Gotham City, and Central City? Coolot1 (talk) 12:42, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Tell me when you decided. Coolot1 (talk) 15:11, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Do you know what your answer is now? I understand, just want to work on something together, is that a no too?Coolot1 (talk) 15:02, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I would love to help. Is it live action or Animated? Coolot1 (talk) 18:29, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Animated maybe, can you start it, or should I start it?Coolot1 (talk) 19:23, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Will Friedle Coolot1 (talk) 20:10, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I have an idea for a Son Of Batman Spinnoff. It should be called Legend of The Arrow, and it is about Oliver Queen. Coolot1 (talk) 12:40, May 16, 2016 (UTC) I was also thinking of Doing a Booster Gold Series too. Coolot1 (talk) 13:36, May 16, 2016 (UTC) I can start the Booster Gold Show, and you can do Legend of the Arrow. Coolot1 (talk) 14:09, May 16, 2016 (UTC) I miss working with you and I feel that we should work together on this new series I thought of. The series is called Batman Revolution. It was inspired by the old television show Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron. I thought of Batman having Alfred, Red Robin (Tim Drake), and Night Wing (Dick Grayson) on his team. It's set in the year 2166 and it's about Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham in that year after the death of his parents. Bruce's only ally will be Deputy Mayor Jessica Dent (she will not become Two-Face, but her brother Harvey will) and the J. Jonah Jameson in this version will be Commissioner James Gordon. Bruce's only comrade in the GCPD will be Detective Barbara Gordon, who will become Oracle instead of Bat Girl. It'll be a bit like Gotham, SWAT Kats, Batman Beyond, ''and the new 52 Batman comics. , What do you think? -NightSlayer 2 Hey Garry, I don't know how to answer your question. So you're going to have to be specific. I thought of some ideas for the show: -Commissioner James Gordon hates Batman and Deputy Mayor Jessica Dent (the sister of Harvey Dent) supports him. I also had thoughts about making Gordon the mayor of Gotham City while disliking the Dark Knight and making Harvey Bullock be Batman's supporter. -Season 1 explains how Tim Drake became Red Robin and how his father Jack Drake died not before approving of his son's actions after feeling that Gotham City needs Batman. -Barbara Gordon is introduced as Gordon's daughter and she is a police detective. Detective Barbara Gordon supports Batman unlike her father and she eventually becomes a computer hacker known as Oracle in Season 3 after the Joker causes her to be paralyzed. -The Joker is Martha Wayne in this version and Bruce will meet his father on Earth 2 where he is a violent version of him. I thought of this because I've always wondered how Bruce would react if his parents did those things at his demise. Martha Wayne will come back from the dead in season 2 as a result of the gruesome experiments performed by Hugo Strange at Indian Hill. -The main villain this season is Carmine Falcone, but he will be called the Roman in this version. The Roman targets Selina Kyle, one of Bruce's rich friends, whom Gordon drags into Gotham in order to testify against the Roman for murdering her father as a child. Selina fakes her own death to become Cat Woman and starts working with FBI agent King Faraday to bring down the Roman. However, it is revealed in the season one finale that the Roman was killed by Clay Face and then impersonated by him. -Night Slayer 2 P.S What are your ideas Hey Garry, I like the idea of Bane being the Roman's bodyguard and then finding out who Batman is. That was in the Knight Fall storyline. We can do that and then Dick Grayson can be Batman for a while. -Night Slayer 2 How could I not say yes. What could it be? FeralG5 (talk) 08:55, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Flashpoint batman. Also, why don't we make a Bruce Wayne batman tv show and have the two cross over FeralG5 (talk) 09:04, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Not sure FeralG5 (talk) 09:07, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok. About time someone went for the classics FeralG5 (talk) 09:19, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 You can make both FeralG5 (talk) 09:23, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Live action FeralG5 (talk) 09:25, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 I am planning on making a Batman Beyond like show. You can help if you want. Coolot1 (talk) 12:43, May 24, 2016 (UTC) OK should we work together, or go seperate ways for this one? Coolot1 (talk) 19:23, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Is it live action or animated and can you start it? Coolot1 (talk) 19:29, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I thought of an idea for season 2 of Batman Revolution. I got the idea from Swat Kats. Batman travels 10 years in the future while encountering a time travelling super villain and joins a rebellion with Mayor Hill, Jessica, Gordon, Lucius, and Barbara to take back Gotham City from Per Degaton, who is a world class dictator from Kanzia. What do you think of this? -Night Slayer 2 Who is the hooded man?Coolot1 (talk) 15:17, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Hush. Coolot1 (talk) 15:42, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, Could you and Coolot1 add some villains for Batman Revolution? I already introduced King Tut from the 1960s Batman show. -Night Slayer 2 Could u do an episode of Batman Revolution? -Night Slayer 2 Hey Garybnumb8, Yes, Harvey Dent can become Two-Face. I think it should Dr. Phosphorus who makes Harvey become Two-Face after blasting half of his face when he escapes from Indian Hill. -Night Slayer 2 Hey Garybnumb8, For the season finale, Solomon Grundy is the main villain. It was revealed that Solomon Grundy was once Deputy Mayor Cyrus Gold before Jessica Dent and Grundy contracted Wayne Enterprises to perform these experiments to create an army to rule Gotham. Cyrus Gold hired a thug named Matches Malone to murder Thomas and Martha Wayne after finding out how Thomas tried to expose the illegal activities of his company. -Night Slayer 2 Should we have Nightslayer join Wings of Batman? Also can I do an episode?--Coolot1 (talk) 13:33, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey Garybnumb8, Yeah sure. I'll help with Wings of Batman. I thought of introducing Blue Beetle/Ted Kord and Barbara Gordon/Oracle. Ted takes over Wayne Enterprises to become Blue Beetle and he becomes Barbara's love interest before Barbara dumps him for John Blake. Blue Beetle thinks Batman is a threat but decides to trust him after learning how Batman was framed for comitting crimes by Death Stroke. -Night Slayer 2 Cool I have a few ideas as well. Mad Hatter will appear with an Alice who is his evil sister also Deacon becomes Trigon.--Coolot1 (talk) 13:02, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Yep--Coolot1 (talk) 13:08, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Garybnumb8, Here are my ideas for Wings of Batman -Temple Fugate appears in Wings of Batman where he steals an electronic device that will allow him access any bank vault in the world to help save his sister who is dying from a terminal illness. He's much like the Arrowverse version of William Tockman. -Hugo Strange performs a lot of illegal experiments (he was the one who hired the thugs in the episode The Story of Thomas) which was why he got Thomas and Martha killed when Thomas was investigating Indian Hill after shutting down Pinewood Farms. There is a boy named Eli Strange and Hugo manipulates Eli into thinking that he is his father just so Eli can work for him. Hugo has an Indian bodyguard named Sanjay, who owes Strange for curing his sick brother. Rupert Thorne sponsors Hugo's experiments and has succeeded in bringing people back from the dead like in Gotham. Strange eventually creates mindless "Monster Men" to pay Thorne back, he fails and Thorne has him killed. Hugo survives and torments Thorne with a false ghost of himself. Thorne then kills himself leaving his empire free for Penguin to takeover. -Ted Kord will become Blue Beetle when Batman is framed by Death Stroke for murdering corrupt Commissioner Jack Grogan and members of Rupert Thorne's organization. Ted gets upset at Barbara for not telling him about Bruce after figuring out his secret. Ted soon realizes that Bruce is innocent after an encounter with him and they become allies like Ray Palmer and Oliver Queen from ''Arrow. Alfred and Commissioner Gordon's father should meet and start dating. Ted goes after Batman after learning Death Stroke frames him for murdering Grogan. -In season 1, Victor Fries will be a scientist working for Hugo Strange. Victor employs random criminals to use his inventions to steal valuables and technology for Strange. Batman will soon learn about Fries and later discover his connection to Hugo Strange after an encounter with him. During a battle, Fries' lab will explode and Batman feels guilty thinking that Fries died leaving him free to investigate Strange. Fries survives and becomes Mr. Freeze. Nora Fries will appear as his wife, but Fries will treat her horribly by yelling at her, threatening to kill her, and Hugo Strange makes Nora become Lazara after she commits suicide with her own cold gun. Hey Garybnumb8, Yeah it was me who sent the message. Sorry, I forgot to mention my name. Could you add some ideas for Batman Revolution? -Night Slayer 2 Hey Garybnumb8, For Wings of Batman, James Gordon Sr. runs for mayor and Batman starts to annoy him by capturing criminals all around him which pleases Gordon, but angers his father. I thought of another idea that Batman can learn about Hugo Strange and Indian Hill from Mr. Freeze. On Christmas Eve, Bruce throws a party to support James Gordon Sr.'s candidacy for mayor only for the party to be crashed by the Red Triangle Circus Gang led by the Penguin, who is working with Mr. Freeze to kidnap Ferris Boyle. Mr. Freeze tries to bring back his wife who is locked in a chamber and Batman soon discovers what Boyle's cruel actions did to create Freeze. Before Freeze gets sent to Arkham, he tells Batman the truth about Hugo Strange as a thank-you for helping him save Nora. In this version, Penguin is a sewer freak who has an army of orphans, homeless people, and acrobats Penguin will employ Flamingo and the Terrible Trio. Penguin is the son of Gertrude Cobblepot who is unaware of her son's criminal activities (like in Gotham). Penguin doesn't get arrested because I thought of having Adrian Stonewall kidnap his mother in season 2 just so he can become mayor to replace James Sr. Stonewall leads HIVE and he wants revenge on Bruce Wayne since there was a point in the future where Bruce was a witch hunter who traveled in time because of Dark Seid. What do you think? -Night Slayer 2 Hey Garybnumb8, Yeah you should. I think it's good to try something new. But what is it about? Anarky's origins or Anarky trying to do good? -Night Slayer 2 Ok I have an idea. The Joker claimed to be his father but he actually isn't.--Coolot1 (talk) 13:05, June 15, 2016 (UTC) It is ok. I saw that Anarky was Joker's son so I tried doing that. Maybe when Joker appears in Wings of Batman you can have Joker making a Anarky clone.-Coolot1 (talk) 13:10, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Ok.--Coolot1 (talk) 13:13, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Garybnumb8, Can I help with the Knight Rises and if so, can we make it set in the Super Girl universe? -Night Slayer 2 Sure, I think that Nightslayer cna help. Bat24 6/16/16 Hey Garybnumb8, You can. May I suggest making Barbara be Alfred's niece and Slade Wilson be her uncle? -Night Slayer 2 It's fine. It's your show and good luck. -Night Slayer 2 Hey Gary, that's a great idea. �� You're welcome buddy! �� Hey Gary, I have some ideas for '' T''he Knight Rises. Here they are: 1) William Dent appears in it as Harvey's uncle. William covers up Christopher's murder to protect Harvey. William is the CEO of Dent Industries and he uses Harvey to seduce a girl named Victoria Hardwick, who is the daughter of Harry Hardwick. William uses Harvey to take over Hardwick's company just like what Lionel did to Lex in Smallville. Harvey feels betrayed after learning how William slept Victoria behind his back. That leads to season 2 where Harvey tries to expose William after learning how William conspired with Rupert Thorne and Lew Moxon to murder him and Christopher's father Lester just to get the insurance money. Do you think that we can set this in the CBS Super Girl ''universe? 2) Black Lightning appears in season 2 as a teenage Jefferson Pierce. Jefferson Pierce has the power to manipulate electricity and he gets pressured into joining Fish Mooney's gang when Fish plots to overthrow Moxon and steal his empire. Things get interesting when Julie starts working at a club owned by Fish. 3) Detective James Gordon appears in it played by Ben Mckenzie and Donal Logue plays Harvey Bullock. Colin Macfarlene can play Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb. Gordon is an old friend of Thomas Wayne and he promised Thomas that he would take care of Bruce if anything happened to him and Martha. Gordon doesn't feel comfortable involving Bruce in his cases, he soon changes his mind. 4) In a future season, Julie's ancestor could be a witch who possess her just like what happened to Lana Lang in Smallville. Julie dates Jason Teague and is unaware that Jason is the Red Hood. Julie soon kills Jason's mother Genvieve and leaves Gotham breaking Bruce's heart. Julie later returns to Gotham when Bruce is Batman and tries to remove any evidence linking her to Genvieve's death. Bruce finds out and arrests Julie. Julie doesn't know that Bruce is Batman and turned out to actually have been interested in his money the whole time. 5) In another future season, John Stewart (played by Dayo Okeniyi the Hunger Games actor) would appear as a police sergeant. It's when Bruce is Batman and John investigates Bruce feeling that there is something odd about him. John uses a crooked detective named Cavallo to investigate Bruce and gets this close until John decides to stop after realizing that Bruce is helping people. John becomes Green Lantern and is manipulated by HIVE leader Theo Galavant to go after Batman. 6) Before that story arcs involving John and Julie, Ethan Bennett would become a firefighter like Johnny Williams and become Clay Face the same way he did and Firefly (who is Bridgett Pike in this version or Ted Carson) would be the one responsible. Bridgett is also Selina's friend. 7) When Bruce returns to Gotham, his company is taken over by Ted Kord (Brandon Routh and Ray Palmer's doppelganger in this universe). Ted becomes the vigilante known as Blue Beetle so he can protect people. Ted at first thinks that Batman is dangerous like John, but he soon begins working with him. 8) Harvey becomes the CEO of Dent Industries after killing William and becomes Two-Face when he becomes district attorney. It'll be caused by Hugo Strange's son Eli Strange (B.D Wong). Hugo Strange can be played by Robin Williams. These are my ideas, what do you think? -Night Slayer 2 Was Clark a teenager? And Bart could be played by Robbie Kay, he's an actor. Bat24 6/24/16 Hmm, what about David Giontoli? Bat24 Nice job man. :) What should the mid-season finale be about? Bat24 Yeah I did, I'll do it in a few Sure! :) Bat24 You're welcome buddy. :) Bat24 Yeah, just so we can confirm our ideas, so we went forget. Bat24 6/26/16 Hmm, what about when you do episode 18 of Kent? Bat24 6/28/16 I think so Bat24 6/29/16 Hey Garybnumb8, Yeah sure. But make Stephen Amel play Oliver Queen/Green Arrow and all the CW actors play their counterparts since the show is set in the universe that Super Girl is in. Could you make William get arrested when Vicki Vale gets infected with a gas to make people speak the truth to her. William could talk Lew Moxon into commiting suicide and Harvey gets the confession he needs to bring down his uncle so Dent Corp can belong to him. Maybe introduce a crossover where Kara travels back in time and teams up with Bruce. -Night Slayer 2 Hey, it's fine�� I just wondered why it happened in the first episode I mean that I thought the crossover was going to come later in the season. Bat24 7/1/16 It's fine. Bat24 Hey Gary, Who's the main villain for season 3 of the Knight Rises? Could we introduce Julie leaving Bruce in season 4 after getting possessed by her spirit? -Night Slayer 2 This is Night Slayer 2 and here are my ideas for ''The Knight Rises '' The Knight Rises Ideas Season 4: -Julie gets possessed by her ancestor's spirit and begins killing people.-Bruce graduates from high school -William does a secret project like Talix's Victor Powers in season 1 of the YoungKnight. Bruce learns of this from LeslieThompkins -Jason Teague and his mother Genevieve make an appearance. Jason dates Julieafter meeting her in Paris and Genevievetries to revive the project by findinga stone which is why she gets Williamreleased from prison. -Bruce graduates from high school Season 5: -Bruce and Julie become engaged. Julietries to deal with what she did andBruce learns that Thomas Wayne was investigating Pinewood Farms before hedied. -Hugo Strange starts to perform unethicalexperiments that leads to the creationof Joker, Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy,and several other villains that Bruce will encounter someday. -Julie leavess Gotham because of Bruce'sdarkness scaring her away and becauseshe killed Genevieve. -Gordon dates Leslie Thompkins, but Leeleaves him when Gordon gets framed byClue Master. Season 6: -Willaim begins to run for mayor and hires Anarky when he is running againstThomas Wayne's old friend Marion Grange.-Harvey gets angry when William gets killed. -Ra's Al Ghul is the main villain thisseason and Bruce joins the League ofAssassins -Gordon tries to win Lee back, but a man named Mario Falcone has an interestin her. -The Falcone Crime Family is rising-Scarecrow appears in it and does whathe did with Ra's in Batman Begins. Fal-cone ends up getting affected by thefear toxin. Season 7:-Bruce becomes the Bat and starts killing people like Dexter does. -John Stewart is a police sergeant whodislikes Bruce Wayne thinking that he'shiding something and investigates him.John soon learns Bruce's secret andbegins working with him to keep Gothamsafe. -Bruce will face an organization calledShadowspire and it's led by a woman named General Mandark. -Harvey has Dent Corp do shady dealingswith the military and is forced to cooperate when Mandark blackmails Harveywith Rachel's life.-Rachel Dawes appears as an old childhoodfriend of Bruce who is now seeing Harvey.-Mandark plots to activate Project Titan. Season 8: -Harvey runs for district attorney outof guilt and Rachel becomes his newA.D.A. -The people gets turned into stone and Bruce is able to save the day onceagain. -Bart Allen manipulates the timeline when he has an encounter with VandalSavage and Kent becomes a part of the Knight Rises. -Julie comes back and Bruce tries torekindle their romance until Julie triesto kill Gordon for discovering her secret and Bruce ends things withher since Julie was all this timeinterested in his money. Hey Garybnumb8, You know how I'm working on ''Gotham ''where Thomas Wayne is Batman, right? I need help with season 5. In season 5, Thomas returns to Gotham in the year 2013 after being trapped on an island and has to stop a man named Steven Mandragora. Mandragora is trying to pull Old Gotham apart and rebuild it with Japanese, Russian, Chinese, and Jamaican mobsters. Mandragora thinks that he is helping people when he is not. Thomas works with his allies Kirk Langstorm, Tatsu Yamashiro, Sergeant John Stewart, A.D.A Rachel Dawes and the newly appointed Commissioner Gordon to stop Mandragora. I have no other ideas for the second half. I need help. I made it like the Netflix series ''Daredevil ''but it has to be like a version of ''Arrow ''where Robert Queen is the vigilante and not Oliver. I also have no idea how to introduce Rex Tyler/Hour-Man (Patrick J. Adams from ''Legends of Tomorrow.) Hour-Man is going to give Thomas a pill to increase his strength and agility and I have no idea how to introduce the Justice Society. Any ideas? -Night Slayer 2 Sure man, I could do now if you want. I was at work earlier. Bat24 7/5/16 I'm on. :) Bat24 7/6/16 I'm on now buddy. :) Bat24 7/7/16 Sure man, you can use that idea. Bat24 6/8/16 No problem buddy! Bat24 Sure man. :) Bat24 7/9/16 Hey Gary, Want to work on Wings of Batman again? Hugo Strange is in police custody upon Batman exposing his involvement upon learning D.A.V.E into Gotham just like in The Batman. However, I thought of Hugo being the main villain this season. I've introduced Theo Galavant and Silver St. Cloud who are just like their Gotham ''versions except that Silver will become the Huntress. The relationship between Bruce and Silver will be like Oliver and Helena from the ''Arrow since Silver gets obsessed with murdering her uncle. I've introduced Ted Kord again and he won't be around until season 3 because I thought of introducing Damien Dark or Ra's Al Ghul as the mail villain. -Night Slayer 2 In a twenty minutes, I want to rest my eyes Bat24 7/10/16 I'm on now. :) Bat24 Sure man, I'll be available after work. Bat24 7/12/16 Hey Garybnumb8, Want to start an animated show together called The Batman Strikes . It's about Bruce Wayne being Batman while in high school. His classmates would be Ethan Bennett/Clay Face, Micheal Washington Lane, Harvey Bullock, Pamela Isely, and Selina Kyle. The first season would be about Batman trying to deal with Black Mask putting out a bounty on him after killing Killer Croc to take control of his empire and investigating Jack White who is the director of physical operations at Wayne Enterprises. Jack White is actually the Joker and he was impersonating Black Mask all this time. The second season would introduce Theo Galavant becoming the new principal and Bruce dating his niece Silver which makes Babara jealous. Bruce soon discovers that Galavant is head of the Order of St. Dumas and planning to get revenge on him. Micheal becomes Azrael. Commissioner Gordon does appear in it, but he dislikes Batman in this version. You can decide the second season. You can decide the next few seasons. Harvey Bullock appears in it as a computer nerd instead of Barbara. -Night Slayer 2 Yeah sure man. -Night Slayer 2 Want to help me with a cowboy Batman show?--Coolot1 (talk) 22:09, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Who shall start it?--Coolot1 (talk) 14:08, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Sure. First any ideas?--Coolot1 (talk) 14:21, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Sure also two Batman 60s villians can appear. Shame and Calamity Jan.Coolot1 (talk) 18:32, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Can you do an episode of Batman Lone Ranger?--Coolot1 (talk) 23:33, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Can you do episode 4 of future Batman?--Coolot1 (talk) 02:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Can I help with shadow of the bat?--Coolot1 (talk) 00:29, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Ok.--Coolot1 (talk) 00:32, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Can you do a episode of batman Lone Ranger?--Coolot1 (talk) 14:56, August 29, 2016 (UTC)